


Badger and Meredith oneshot

by LillianOrchid



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something cute that I wrote for my bestie Kripkelover on Tumblr. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badger and Meredith oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is Kripkelover's Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Badger also does not belong to me, sadly. 
> 
> Not Beta'd; only proof read by myself, so any mistakes that remain are my own.

Meredith stepped down off the ship and took a deep breath and then sighed. She was finally home, back on Persephone. She’d been off world for a while trading and was finally back. She couldn’t wait to get back to town and go find Badger, whom she had missed greatly. 

Meredith marched into town confidently and smiled when she spied Badger’s Den just up ahead. A couple of Badger’s minions were lazily sitting outside, not paying as much attention to their surroundings like they probably should have been.  
“Does the boss know you two are slacking off?” Meredith said, making both men jump and stand up sharply. Meredith chuckled and walked on inside without another word. She had sent word on ahead to let Badger know she’d be back and had expected him to be in his den, awaiting her arrival. She walked up to his desk and dumped her bag down on his chair. She looked around and was slightly saddened to see no sigh of Badger anywhere. “He must be busy, I guess.” She sighed to herself. She picked up her bag and walked through the side door to the left which led to their living space at the back. There was still no sign of Badger. Meredith figured he was out doing business and decided to go to bed early as she was exhausted from her journey. 

When Badger arrived back he walked into his and Meredith’s room to see her fast asleep. He had hoped to be back home to greet her but had had business elsewhere. He smiled to himself as he approached the bed, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He sat down on the bed and leaned over so that his face was near hers.  
“Meredith?” He said, softly. He stroked her hair, making her open her eyes and yawn.  
“Badger?” She said, sleepily and then, upon realising the brown eyes that were smiling at her were real and not a dream, she sharply sat up. Meredith rubbed her eyes.  
“Sorry to wake you, love.” Badger said. Meredith just smiled, still sleepy at him. “I bought you these.” He said and held out some beautiful flowers for her. “A peace offering for not being here to greet you earlier.” Meredith just grinned at him. She loved when he was romantic like that. She took the flowers and thumped his arm playfully, causing Badger to pretend that it had hurt more then it actually had and pulled at face at her. Meredith simply laughed.  
“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She said and got up to put them in some water. Badger sprawled himself out across the bed and closed his eyes, knackered from his own travels. Meredith shook her head at him when she came back into their room. She reached down and pinched his hat from his head and put on her own head.  
“That’s my hat.” He chuckled, opening one eye and glancing at her.  
“Nope, It’s mine now.” She said, turning her back to him. Before she could walk away, Badger leapt up and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed beside him. He hugged her close, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
“Missed you.” He said, quietly, making no attempt to retrieve his hat. Meredith turned in his arms so that she was facing him.  
“I missed you too.” She said and snuggled against him. Badger removed his hat from her head and tossed it to the side. He then kissed the top of her head and realised she had fallen asleep in his arms. Badger chuckled quietly to himself, thinking how cute she was when she was tired, pulled the covers over both of them and then dosed off along side her.


End file.
